Reto
by Sahel
Summary: -Minato x Itachi- Era un chico. Un chico. ¡¡Esos retardados de la fraternidad lo habían enviado a conquistar a un chico!


_Este fiki es con mucho cariño para Kea!! Espero te guste!_

* * *

**RETO**

Resopló. Lidiar con esos petulantes chicos universitarios requería de toda la paciencia que pudiera tener y más. Si no fuera por la insistencia de su padre de entrar a esa fraternidad, pagar la admisión y restregarle mil veces que debía continuar con su legado, él ya estaría invirtiendo su tiempo en algo más interesante que soportar a esos tíos.

-¿Y bien, estoy dentro o no? – musitó con algo de fastidio. Colín, el supuesto líder de la hermandad frunció aun más el ceño y apretó los puños; era obvio que no querían dejarlo entrar, pero no tenían un motivo real para rechazarlo, el apellido que portaba le aseguraba un lugar.

-Bien, estas dentro… – dijo el engreído joven de cabellos castaños para sorpresa y disgusto de sus acompañantes que de inmediato protestaron, tanto Minato como Colin los ignoraron.

-…Estas dentro si pasas un reto de iniciación – musitó burlón – Ves a esa preciosidad, la de cabello largo – dijo señalando hacia la espalda del rubio, quien se volvió para poder identificar a la joven que le indicaban.

-Sí, ¿qué hay con ella? – Musitó receloso

-Bien, para entrar a nuestra fraternidad, tienes que llevarla al baile de bienvenida, bailar una pieza lenta con ella y besarla. Nosotros estaremos observando y si lo haces, estas dentro-

Minato enarcó una de sus cejas.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Cuál es el reto?

-Oh no, si te lo digo sería demasiado fácil – contestó el otro burlándose abiertamente – Claro que si crees que no podrás…- el resto del grupo también rió.

Minato volvió su vista hacia la joven que permanecía dándole la espalda y escuchó las molestas risas del grupo. Arrugó un poco el entrecejo, Minato solía ignorar ese tipo de situación, pero realmente le molestaba el ser el objeto de burla de estos gorilas que ya habían decidido rechazarlo y ahora inventaban algún juego para negarle la entrada y mofarse de una inocente chica.

Los encaró de nuevo, una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. No se dejaría vencer y no les daría el gusto de rechazarlo. Al contrario, lograría esa cita y sería él quien desdeñaría la fraternidad.

-Hecho – dijo con seriedad y una mirada decidida en sus intensos ojos azules.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Vas a hacerlo? – tartamudeó Colín, sorprendido.

-Eso dije, ahora si me disculpan tengo un trabajo que hacer – replicó, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la chica, ignorando las risas a su espalda y la sensación de inseguridad que se arrebolaba en su estómago.

No entendía bien cual era el gran reto. Él nunca se preocupaba por su apariencia, pero sabía que por alguna razón a las chicas les agradaba su físico, talvez porque encajaba en la _'fantasía: chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules'_, talvez porque siempre trataba de ser amable con ellas cuando lo abordaban para pedirle su teléfono, su nombre o pedirle una cita. Lo que fuese, sabía que la chica en cuestión probablemente aceptaría.

Lo que mandaba el problema a la chica. Talvez ella era conocida por rechazarlos a todos, siendo nuevo en la universidad no tendría idea; talvez la chica un tanto delgada -para los degradantes estándares de esos futbolistas- no era precisamente bonita ni dotada, y el reto en si consistía en si él no la encontraría demasiado 'repugnante' y desistiría, prefiriendo no ser aceptado en la fraternidad que ser visto con ella.

Minato sonrío para si mismo, la chica podría ser un adefesio y a él eso le tenía sin importancia. Las chicas no eran su primordial interés. No que hubiera hecho algo al respecto tampoco. Si su familia se enteraba se armaría la tercera guerra mundial.

Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su presa. Se acercó con paso tranquilo, pensando en la mejor manera de entablar una conversación con ella –estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que la embromaban- decidió que lo mejor sería hablarle directo.

Cuando estuvo a un buen rango para ser escuchado, se aclaró la garganta y vistió sus labios de una sonrisa. Inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia delante y se plantó justo frente a ella, invadiendo un poco de su espacio personal.

-¡Hola soy Minato! – saludó de pronto y ligeramente entusiasta, logrando que la sorprendida joven diera un paso hacia atrás y levantara la mirada desconcertada. Tenía unos bonitos ojos grana. –…y me preguntaba si a una chica tan linda como tu, le gustaría acompañarme al baile de bienvenida –

La joven arrugó el rostro –un muy bonito rostro debía admitir- tenso sus delgados labios y le gruñó.

-¿Eres idiota? Miraría mejor si fuera tú- replicó enfadada en lo que le pareció la voz femenina más sensual que había escuchado en su vida. Hasta que la realidad le golpeó de frente y las pupilas azules de Minato se dilataron sorprendidas y su mandíbula cayó: ¡Era un CHICO!

Era un chico. Un chico. ¡¡Esos retardados de la fraternidad lo habían enviado a conquistar a un chico!! Uno muy atractivo cabía decir…

-Eh… yo… no… tú… tú…

-Si _yo_ soy un hombre y _tú_ un idiota con el que no perderé más tiempo – y la enfadada joven… err, _el_ joven de largo cabello se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose. Minato trago en seco. ¡Era grandioso!

-¡E-Espera…! – gritó cuando su cerebro pudo procesar lo recién ocurrido. Corrió tras ella… él… alcanzando a sujetar su brazo para detenerlo, aunque el contacto duró un respiro pues el otro se volvió molesto y se soltó con un brusco movimiento.

-¿Qué quieres? – exigió molesto, clavando sus peculiares ojos cobrizos en el rubio idiota.

Si las miradas mataran, Minato estaba seguro que ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. El joven se veía terriblemente irritado y no lo culpaba. Resopló. Lo mejor sería hablarle con la verdad.

-Escucha, lamento haberte confundido con una chica, pero creo que ambos fuimos victimas de una pesada broma y me gustaría desquitarme de quienes lo hicieron.

El semblante del otro se destensó ligeramente y Minato se percató que le evaluaba con esa mirada impenetrable. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer toda su columna.

-Explícate.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó tranquilo el rubio, desconcertando evidentemente al pelilargo quien tardó un poco demasiado para el gusto de Minato en contestar.

-Itachi.

Y Minato sonrió.

Le explicó con rapidez en lo que consistía el reto y quienes habían sido los causantes de aquel encuentro. Itachi arrugó nuevamente el rostro al enterarse, volvió a clavar sus ojos en el rubio.

-No pareces tan retardado como esos imbéciles, ¿por qué quieres entrar a su fraternidad?

-Mi padre – replicó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- Esos idiotas obviamente esperaban que fracasara.

-Hn, obviamente.

-¿No sería estupendo hacer que se tragaran su broma? ¿Ganarles su juego?

-¿Qué, el baile y el beso? –replicó siniestro el joven de largo cabello negro- Por supuesto, los jodería.

-¿Y bien, qué dices? –

Itachi torció los labios en un gesto sardónico y las pupilas de Minato se encendieron con malicia. Intercambiaron contactos y se separaron amistosamente para total desconcierto de Colin y los demás chicos que observaron el encuentro.

**ooOOoo**

El día del baile llegó y Minato se encontró a sí mismo más nervioso de lo que debería. No es que le preocupara lo vieran llegar con un chico, mucho menos que su familia se llegase a enterar de eso; sabía que con decir que todo era un 'reto de iniciación' aplacaría a su padre.

Lo que le tenía pensando en si había elegido el atuendo correcto o cómo lucía su cabello era el hecho de que el chico con el que saldría no le era indiferente. Tras aquel primer encuentro y luego de pensarlo varios días, cuando finalmente se decidió a llamar a Itachi y planear su encuentro, la conversación con el reservado muchacho había sido lo suficientemente interesante como para pensar en la posibilidad de que se pudiera dar algo entre ellos.

No es que Itachi le hubiera confesado que también le interesaban los chicos, pero había habido algo en su voz, en las sutiles pero existentes insinuaciones que se lanzaron uno al otro durante toda la plática –que sorprendentemente duró casi dos horas para unos completos desconocidos- en la manera en que congeniaron… por supuesto, que soñar con el pelilargo el resto de los días también le dio un ligero indicio de que le sucedía.

Atracción. La había sentido pocas veces en su vida, pero definitivamente la reconocía. Y desde que vio a Itachi, se había sentido atraído a él.

Sonrió. Usaría es 'cita' para desquitarse de los idiotas de la fraternidad y para descubrir si tenía oportunidad con Itachi.

Aparcó su motocicleta justo frente a un edificio que indicaba la dirección que el otro le había dado cuando le llamó por teléfono. Esperaba estar en el lugar correcto pues no parecía haber señales del otro. De pronto una figura delgada emergió de entre las sombras caminando hacia él.

Minato sintió su garganta secarse al mirar a Itachi. La primera vez lo que vio creyó que era el chico más atractivo que había visto a pesar de la simplicidad con la que vestía. Ahora sin embargo…

-Soberbio… - La palabra había escapado como un suspiro de entre sus labios. Itachi vestía unos jeans negros y pegados, portaba una playera desmangada rojo oscuro que parecía estar pintada sobre su cuerpo a perfección y hacía resaltar el único color de sus pupilas grana. Su cabello sujeto en una coleta baja, pero lo suficientemente tensa para que ningún cabello escapara de su control, salvo aquellos que caían en un flecho alrededor de su rostro, enmarcándolo.

Minato permaneció boquiabierto unos segundos, alabando mentalmente la exótica belleza de Itachi. Hasta que el exasperado bufido y la intensa mirada del otro lo trajo de vuelta al aquí y ahora.

-Ehm, Hola – dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo aparentar – Te ves bien.

Itachi torció los labios en una mueca y dejó que sus ojos recorrerían al rubio sin discreción. Minato sintió un cosquilleo arrebolarse en su vientre.

-Tampoco estás mal – replicó indiferente, aunque ciertamente impresionado de cómo aquella camisa azul cobalto y los entallados pantalones que vestía Minato le sentaban realmente bien.

-Hn, gracias… supongo. ¿Listo para empezar?

-Siempre –replicó en un susurró ronco, un poco demasiado sexy para el gusto de Minato que de pronto se encontró con el cuerpo de Itachi pegado al suyo en el asiento de su motocicleta, con la respiración sobre su cuello y sus brazos alrededor de la cintura. Luego de un momento de hesitación, Minato respiró y trató de recordarse que si quería llegar sano y salvo al baile, debía recordar cómo manejar su moto y no pensar en lo bien que su cuerpo respondía por tener al otro pegado a su espalda.

Por divinidad de algún dios, llegaron enteros al baile y tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral los ojos de Minato buscaron a los imbéciles de la fraternidad, encontrándolos reunidos en una esquina del lugar. Sin más, tomo la mano de Itachi y arrastró al joven hacia aquel lugar.

Fue entonces que su presencia fue notada y no sólo por los chicos de la fraternidad. Itachi era bien conocido en la Universidad, no sólo por ser uno de los estudiantes más destacados y antisociales del lugar, sino por ser el soltero más codiciado de toda la institución. Verlo en una actividad como el baile y de la mano de otro chico inmediatamente levanto murmullos.

Itachi torció los labios en una sonrisa mordaz. Adoraba ser capaz de crear caos.

Los chicos de la fraternidad pronto los vieron y Minato trató de no sonreír victorioso todavía, el gesto de pura incredulidad en sus rostros no tuvo comparación, y fue aun mejor cuando Itachi sonriendo altanero, deslizó su brazo alrededor del de Minato y se embarró a su cuerpo mientras caminaban a la pista de baile.

-¿Estás listo para la función? – susurró el pelinegro en el oído de Minato haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se convulsionara internamente por la sensación. El ojiazul trató de separarse un poco de Itachi o el otro se daría cuenta de que tan _'listo'_ estaba... ¡¿maldición, tenía que ser una canción lenta?!

Al llegar a la pista, Minato clavó sus intensas pupilas azules en los misteriosos ojos grana de Itachi y sin advertencia, pasó un brazo por la cintura del otro y lo apegó a su cuerpo, sujetando su otra mano. Itachi arrugó el rostro un poco, no le agradaba tener la posición de la chica en ese baile.

-Tiene que verse real… - fue toda la explicación que proporcionó el rubio. Había leído bien la molestia del otro en su rostro. A medida que la canción era escuchada, las demás parejas en la pista fueron abriéndoles espacio y mirándolos con curiosidad. A Minato no le importaba, tenía a ese exquisito joven en los brazos y pegado a su cuerpo. Wow, olía delicioso…

-¿Seguro que quieres continuar…? – musitó el rubio al notar lo tenso que se encontraba Itachi al presentir el final de la canción. –Aun puedes echarte para atrás si…

-NO. Quiero hacerlo.

Minato se sorprendió por la fuerza con que replicó Itachi, como si hubiera estado a punto de quitarle su juguete favorito. Sonrió. Los ojos de ambos chicos se engancharon nuevamente, cada uno admirando el particular color que las pupilas del otro contenían, dejándose hechizar y adentrándose a la profundidad que contenían sus miradas.

La música a su alrededor caía en ritmo y decibeles; sólo era cuestión de segundos antes de que se detuviera por completo. Minato plantó la palma de su mano en la espalda baja de Itachi y lo empujó suavemente, en una silente orden para que terminara de acercarse.

Ambos sabían como debían terminar aquella pieza de baile. Ambos sabían que el momento había llegado. En perfecta sincronía sus cabezas se ladearon en dirección opuesta, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y la distancia entre sus labios se degradó hasta ser sólo un cosquilleo.

Sucedió.

Suaves labios se frotaron sobre otros de similar textura que al primer roce se entreabrieron y envolvieron a aquellos que comenzaban a moverse con sutil presión.

El estruendoso sonido de aplausos y vítores por parte de la audiencia los separó sorprendidos. Los congregados a su alrededor se dividían entre los que estaban choqueados, lo que les felicitaban, otros más reían nerviosos y algunas –realmente- espeluznantes chicas los miraban con los ojos dilatados y exceso de saliva en sus abiertas bocas.

Los chicos de la fraternidad estaban pasmados.

Minato los miró con orgullo y les mostró el pulgar, enhorabuena. El pelinegro los miró con desdén y superioridad, sabiendo que aquellos neandertales entenderían que su estúpida bromita les había salido por la culata.

-¿Terminamos? – musitó Itachi intentando soltar su mano del rubio, pero Minato sujetó con mayor firmeza al otro y lo atrajo de nuevo contra sí. Empezando a moverse cadenciosamente al ritmo de la canción que se escuchaba de fondo. Itachi enarcó una ceja intrigado, pero se dejó guiar por el otro.

-Me gustaría besarte de nuevo – dijo de pronto el rubio.

-Hazlo –

Sus ojos se engancharon de nuevo y Minato se inclinó sobre Itachi de nuevo, esta vez con mayor confianza y teniendo una sola cosa en mente: la boca de Itachi. Sus labios se tocaron y fue mejor que la anterior, Minato profundizó el beso, presionando con firmeza y los labios de Itachi se abrieron con un suave jadeo. Minato jadeó también, la calidez de la boca de Itachi lo abrumó. Sus lenguas se tocaron, se abrazaron y el resto del mundo desapareció.

El beso terminó un poco demasiado pronto para el gusto de ambos jóvenes, aunque habían acabado casi con su reserva de aire. Los ojos de Itachi se clavaron con malicia en los de Minato.

-Creo que este es el momento en que nos vamos… - susurró y Minato sonrió.

**ooOOoo**

Entre risas y ligeros empujones llegaron hasta donde Minato había dejado su motocicleta. Su salida del baile hubiera pasado desapercibida si no fuera porque los gorilas de la fraternidad les habían cortado el paso para exigir una explicación.

Minato se había simplemente encogido de hombros, diciendo que había cumplido el reto y que por lo tanto no tenían más remedio que aceptarlo. Fue realmente cómico ver a Colin bufar exasperado, rojo como un tomate tratando de encontrar una salida para evitar tener que aceptar a Minato en su fraternidad.

_-Aunque, pensándolo bien… creo que no quiero mezclarme con la gente equivocada – dijo con fingida preocupación- Después de todo, no me interesa tanto unirme a quien acaba de ser jodido por su propia estupidez._

_-¡Hijo de…!_

_-Nos vemos chicos… o cierto ¡no lo haré! -Ignorando los insultos y reclamos, Minato se alejó junto al pelinegro, Itachi les dedicó una escalofriante mirada antes de ignorarlos por completo._

Ahora finalmente libre de aquellos idiotas, ambos chicos viajaron de vuelta al edificio de Itachi. Esta vez, el viaje fue aun más difícil para Minato, pues el pelinegro no sólo lo abrazaba, se restregaba contra su espalda sin recato. Cuando finalmente llegaron, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarse.

-Gracias por ayudarme –dijo Minato. Itachi ladeó un poco el rostro y sorprendiendo al rubio eliminó la distancia ente ellos echándole los brazos al cuello y pegándose a su cuerpo.

-Agradéceme entonces… - musitó antes de atrapar los labios del rubio otra vez.

Ahora no hubo titubeo y el beso se volvió tórrido. Minato rodeó a Itachi con sus brazos y permitió que una de sus manos alcanzara la coleta, enredándose en ella mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hacia la cadera del pelilargo. Pronto estaban imposiblemente juntos y no había duda para ninguno de los dos cuando se agradaban.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada.

-Llévame dentro… - gruñó Itachi y sin esperar Minato cumplió la orden.

Llegar al departamento del pelinegro no fue problema, el abrir la puerta cuando Itachi no hacía más que frotarse contra su cuerpo resultó una tarea excepcionalmente difícil. Lo logró e Itachi lo urgió a entrar abriendo y cerrando con impaciencia. Se volvió hacia Minato que permanecía al centro de la habitación, a la cual le dedicó una rápida mirada.

-¿Qué esperas ahora? – gruñó Itachi, sonriendo con malicia cuando el rubio se encaminó hacia él con esas preciosas pupilas azules clavadas en sí. De pronto la tensión entre ellos se volvió placentera y ambos supieron lo que vendría.

-¿Justo aquí o en la habitación? – replicó el rubio, viendo el cuello de su camisa ser sujetado de pronto por Itachi para atraerlo a su rostro.

-No importa. Sólo haz algo. YA.

Minato sonrió, jalando al cooperativo Itachi hacia la habitación junto con él, mientras el pelilargo trataba de quitarle la camisa que portaba.

Apenas entraron a la habitación e Itachi estaba encima de Minato.

Sus bocas entraron en contacto y el beso fue mucho más apasionado de lo que ambos esperaban. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron uno al otro y los dos chicos sintieron todo el peso de la urgencia, del calor y la dureza que sus anatomías demandaban al estar juntos. Pronto, había demasiada ropa entre ellos.

Itachi finalmente logró quitarle esa estúpida camisa al rubio y sus ojos brillaron con deseo. Minato poseía uno de los torsos mejor torneados y endurecidos que había visto en su vida, tanto así que sin percatarse contuvo el aliento.

-¿Es el resto de ti así de bueno? – musitó con voz ronca, con una nota oscura en ella que erizó la pálida piel de Minato. Itachi irradiaba peligro y eso le excitaba.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo… - replicó el otro, tomando la iniciativa esta vez, sujetando al otro por la cintura y levantándolo en vilo para cargarlo y llevarlo hacia la cama, mientras asaltaba su boca con un desesperado y hambriento beso. Los brazos de Itachi de inmediato se enredaron en el cuello de Minato y sus piernas se anclaron alrededor de su cadera.

Sobre la cama y envueltos en una sincronizada pelea por retirarse las ropas, ninguno de los dos se dio realmente cuenta de como fue, pero cuando sus cuerpos se volvieron a rozar, lo hicieron con la electrizante sensación de piel contra piel.

El roce fue catártico y de pronto estaban nuevamente uno sobre el otro. Minato atrapó la cabeza de Itachi entre sus manos, tirando de sus mechones azabache para tenerlo más cerca. Las manos de Itachi subían y bajaban por la musculosa espalda del rubio, empujándolo contra sí con ambición.

Un nuevo beso. Apasionado y asfixiante. Sus lenguas se encontraron, batallaron y se consolaron juntas. Se exploraron con avidez y la ansiedad de aquellos que por mucho tiempo han contenido sus deseos. Pues era claro para ambos que desde la primera vez que se vieron, habían deseado probar los labios del otro; aunque en aquel momento ninguno lo hubiera hecho.

Gimieron al unísono. Sus erecciones se encontraron, se frotaron juntas y desesperadamente.

Minato clavó sus ojos en el otro y su aliento se contuvo: Itachi recostado sobre el colchón con sus ojos ardiendo apasionados y una prominente erección; el rubio se dijo, si es que no lo sabía ya, que el pelinegro era el chico más hermoso incluso que en sus sueños (porque había tenido varios sueños húmedos con él).

Minato se torturó a sí mismo con ese pequeño instante de contemplación, pero sabiendo que no podía contenerse más, encajó su boca sobre la de Itachi en un estremecedor beso. Itachi gimió y sus brazos se anclaron desesperados en el cuello de Minato sintiéndose desvanecer con ese asalto a su boca.

Se perdieron en las sensaciones, en el calor y aroma del otro y finalmente con toda inhibición olvidada, ambos chicos se movieron desesperadamente uno contra el otro sobre la cama. Sus erecciones torturadas con la presión entre sus cuerpos, torturadas porque no era suficiente esa fricción. Las manos de Itachi sujetaron los bíceps de acero que descubrió tenía Minato y los usó como soporte para empujarse descaradamente contra el rubio, y a éste, le costó todo el autocontrol que tendría en esta y las siguientes vidas para no venirse en ese instante.

Cambiando de posición Minato se arrodilló entre las piernas de Itachi. Sonriendo el pelinegro abrió todo lo que pudo sus piernas insinuante, antes de enrollarlas alrededor de la cintura de Minato, en una obvia invitación. El rubio sonrió sensual y llevó dos de sus dedos hasta la boca del pelinegro quien de inmediato los envolvió con sus labios y los succionó con avidez, sin despegar jamás sus ojos grana de las pupilas celeste.

Lo que Itachi hacía con esa boca…

Determinado a no colapsar antes de tiempo, Minato cambió la húmeda calidez de la boca de Itachi por otra cavidad. El pelinegro hizo un ligero puchero cuando le negó más su diversión, pero tan pronto sintió aquellas falanges hurgar entre sus nalgas jadeo extasiado.

Minato se tomaba su tiempo, no quería lastimar al otro aunque tuviera la impresión de que Itachi no era tan frágil como su apariencia indicaba. Algo le decía que incluso era un poco masoquista. Una buena indicación de ello era que el impaciente jovencito continuaba removiéndose furioso contra sus dedos. Minato buscó aquella boca de nuevo al mismo tiempo que añadía un tercer dedo dentro del pelinegro, fue recompensado con un jadeo y un grito de placer al chocar contra el punto mágico dentro del cuerpo de Itachi.

-Te necesito. En mí. Ahora- Jadeó Itachi con la mirada un tanto perdida y las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo.

Minato no pudo hablar, pero removió sus dedos para tomar su erección, la que ya comenzaba a escurrir un poco de líquido y aprovechándolo, intentó lubricar un poco su sexo. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra la boca de Itachi al mismo tiempo en que penetraba el ano del pelinegro.

-¡Ah… dioses…! – gimió Itachi al ser lentamente proclamado por Minato. Centímetro a centímetro Minato se deslizó en su interior haciéndolo suyo finalmente. Y cuando estuvo completamente dentro del pelinegro Minato hizo una pausa. Itachi presionó sus piernas contra el rubio, tratando de hacer que el chico se moviera. Se sentía eufórico y quería más. Pero Minato se negaba a moverse, hasta que sintió que Itachi se relajaba en su interior, entonces comenzó.

Minato inició despacio, con largos y lentos embistes que sólo tentaban al pelinegro. Cuando aceleró el ritmo una indescriptible sensación de deseo y unión se entremezcló con fuerza. Con cada penetración el sexo de Minato alcanzaba y golpeaba la próstata de Itachi y con cada embiste entraba más y más en el de ojos grana.

El pelinegro se removió, adaptándose a los movimientos de Minato y entonces comenzó a exigir un paso más acelerado con su pelvis; mientras tensaba y destensaba sus músculos internos para presionar y masajear ese miembro que estaba llevándolo al completo extasíe. Sintió como el rubio se tensaba dentro suyo y supo que el final estaba cerca.

-Aaah!... – gimió extasiado, Minato había sujetado su húmedo y palpitante sexo y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo en que lo penetraba. Estremecido y con la mente nublada por el placer Itachi gritó el nombre del rubio desesperado, había alcanzado un glorioso clímax. Una penetración más y Minato toco el cielo también, llenando a Itachi con su esencia.

Colapsaron, sudorosos y temblando sobre la cama. Sus respiraciones agitadas el único sonido que escuchaban mientras dejaban que sus cuerpos fueran consumidos por la indescriptible sensación de satisfactorio placer que el orgasmo dejaba en cada terminal nerviosa de sus anatomías.

Sonriendo Minato se retiró del pelinegro para quedar recostado junto a él.

-Recuérdame enviar una nota de agradecimiento a la fraternidad – musitó divertido, obteniendo una carcajada por parte de Itachi. El sonido más sensual y erótico que hubiera escuchado antes.

-¿Listo para la siguiente ronda? – musitó Itachi antes de atrapar los labios de Minato en un hambriento beso.

Sí, definitivamente tenía mucho que agradecerles.

_: fin :_

.


End file.
